In recent years, wireless power-supplying systems in which a power-transmitting resonator having a coil of a power-supplying side (power-supplying coil) is installed on the ground or is buried to be flush with the ground, an electric vehicle provided with a power-receiving resonator having a coil of a power-receiving side (power-receiving coil) is stopped above the power-transmitting resonator, and power is wirelessly supplied to the power-receiving coil from the power-supplying coil have come to be known (e.g., see Patent Document 1).